EIG/E
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- E = (letter - ) littera e each = omne, tote; cata uno; (one pound - ) un libra le pecia; (they had a beer - ) cata uno bibeva un bira each other = le un(es) le altere(s) eager = alacre, ardorose eagerly = ardorosemente eagerness = ardor eagle = aquila ear = aure; (of grain) spica; (turn a deaf - to) facer le aure surde a ear-splitting = assurdante earache = dolor de aure eardrum = cassa del tympano earmark = assignar earring = pendente de aure earl = conte earlier = anterior; ante earlier-than = ante earliest = prime early = (ancient) antique; (time of day) matutinal; (time of season) precoce; (first) prime; (too soon) ante le tempore; (in good time) de bon hora earn = ganiar earner = ganiator earnest = serie; (in - ) seriemente earnestness = serio earnings = (of business) profitos; (wage) salario earth = terren; (world) mundo; (ground) solo, terra; (soil) terra; connecter al terra; (on the - ) super terra; (where on - is it?) ubi diabolo es illo? earthenware = ceramo earthly = terrestre; (for no - reason) a proposito de nihil eapthquake = tremor de terra, seismo earthworm = lumbrico earwig = *forficula ease = facilitate; reposo; (lessen) alleviar; (simplify) facilitar; (at - ) in reposo ease up = relaxar (se) easel = cavaletto east = del est, oriental; est, oriente; (go - ) ir al est East-Africa = Africa Oriental East-Timor = (pacific island) Timor del est, Timor Oriental easter = del pascha, paschal; pascha eastern = oriental easterner = oriental eastward = (-s) al est easy = facile; (make - ) facilitar easy-chair = confortabile easygoing = de humor facile, indulgente eat = mangiar eat-away = (rot) corroder eat-out = *mangiar a foras, *mangiar al restaurante ( - of house and home) *devorar toto in le casa eat-up = (devour) devorar eatable = mangiabile eater = mangiator eating = mangiar eau = de cologne aqua de colonia eavesdrop = ascoltar al portas ebb = refluxo; refluer ebb-and-flow = fluxo e refluxo ebony = ebeno eccentric = eccentric; original ecclesiastic = ecclesiastico ecclesiastical = ecclesiastic ecclesiastically =ecclesiasticamente echelon = echelon; echelonar echo = echo; (politics) echoar eclipse = eclipse; eclipsar ecological = ecologic ecologically = *ecologicamente ecologist = ecologo ecology = ecologia economic = economic economical = economic economics = economia politic economist = economista economize = economisar economy = economia ecstasy = ecstase; (go into - ) ecstasiar se ecstatic = ecstatic Ecuador = Ecuador ecumenical = ecumenic ecumenically = *ecumenicamente eczema = eczema eddy = parve vortice; facer vortices edge = (border, rim) bordo; (of blade) talia; (on - ) nervose edgeways = (-gewise) del latere; (you can't get a word in - ) il es impossibile de inserer un parola edible = edibile edifice = edificio edify = edificar Edinburgh = Edinburgo edit = eder, editar; (newspaper) rediger edition = edition; (first - ) edition principe editor = editor; (newspaper) redactor editorial = editorial editorial staff = redaction editorially = *editorialmente educate = educar, instruer educated = culte education = education, instruction; (elementary - ) instruction primari; (physical - ) education physic educational = educational, instructive educational system = systema de education educationally = *educationalmente eel = anguilla eerie = mysteriose, spectral efface = obliterar effect = effecto; effectuar; (have an - ) on influer super effective = effective effectiveness = efficacia effeminate = effeminate effervescent = effervescente efficiency = (effectiveness) efficacia; (ability) capacitate; (of machine) efficientia efficient = efficace effigy = effigie effort = effortio; (make an - ) effortiar se; (make every - ) facer tote su effortios effortless = sin effortio egg = ovo; (boiled - ) ovo bullite; (fried - ) ovo frite; (poached - ) ovo bullite sin scalia; (scrambled - ) ovos miscite; (white of - ) blanc de ovo egg on = sporonar eggcup = oviero eggshell = scalia de ovo ego = ego egoism = egoismo egotism = egotismo egotist = egotista Egypt = Egypto egyptian = egyptian; egyptiano eh = *eh, *ei eight = (numeral) octo eighteen = dece-octo eighth = octave; octavo eightieth = octantesime; octantesimo eighty = octanta either = cata, omne, le un o le altere; o; cata uno, le un o le altere either-he-or-she = o ille o illa; (he did not come - ) anque ille non veniva eject = ejacular ejection = ejection, expulsion eke-out = supplementar eke-out a livelihood = ganiar un magre pitancia El-Salvador = *El Salvador elaborate = elaborate; elaborar elaboration = elaboration elapse = passar elastic = elastic; elastico elasticity = elasticitate elate = exaltar elated = exaltate elated-with = success transportate de successo elbow = cubito; dar un colpo de cubito elbow-forward = facer se largo a colpos de cubito elbow-grease = oleo de cubito elbow = room spatio elder = senior; (person) senior, (biblical) presbytero; (tree) sambuco elderly = de un certe etate eldest = le senior, primogenito elect = (appointed) appunctate; (religious) electe; (religious) electo; (choose) eliger election = election electioneering = propaganda electoral elector = elector electoral = electoral electorate = electorato electric = electric electrical = electric electrician = electricista electricity = electricitate electrify = (equip with electricity) electrificar; (charge with electricity) electrisar electrocute = electrocutar electrocution = electrocution electrode = electrodo electron = electron electronic = electronic electronics = (science) electronica elegance = elegantia elegant = elegante element = elemento; (in one's - ) in su elemento elementary = elementari elephant = elephante elevate = elevar elevation = elevation elevator = elevator eleven = (numeral) dece-un eleventh = (ordinal) dece-prime; (ordinal) dece-primo elf = elf; ( - binaries) *binari de elf elicit = evocar, obtener eligible = eligibile Elijah = (biblical) (Heb. `eli-yahu, Jehovah is God) Eliah eliminate = eliminar elimination = elimination Elisha = (biblical) (Heb. elisha', God is salvation) Elisha elite = elite elm = (tree) ulmo elocution = elocution elope = fugir (con un amante) elopement = fugita (con un amante) eloquence = eloquentia eloquent = eloquente else = altere; alteremente; (somewhere - ) alibi, in altere parte; (where -?) ubi ancora?; (or - ) nam alteremente; (anyone - ) un altere persona; (anything - ) un altere cosa; (everyone - ) tote le alteres; (everything - ) tote le resto; (nobody - ) necuno altere; (nothing - ) nihil altere; (somebody - ) qualcuno altere; (something - ) qualcosa altere; (who -?) qui ancora? else-where = alibi, in altere parte elucidate = elucidar elucidation = elucidation elude = eluder elusive = elusive emaciated = emaciate e-mail = posta digital, posta electronic, (milit.) *e-posta emanate = emanar emancipate = emancipar emancipation = emancipation emasculate = emascular embalm = imbalsamar embalming = imbalsamamento embankment = dica embargo = embargo embark = imbarcar (se) embart-upon-an-enterprise = imbarcar se in un interprisa embarkation = imbarcation embarrass = embarassar embarassed = confuse, embarassate embarrassing = embarassose embarassment = confusion, embarasso embassy = ambassada embellish = imbellir embellishment = imbellimento embers = brasa embezzle = pecular embezzlement = peculato embezzler = peculator embitter = amarisar emblem = emblema embodiment = incorporation embody = incarnar embolden = inhardir embolism = embolia emboss = gravar in relievo embrace = imbraciamento; imbraciar (se) embroider = brodar embroidery = broderia embryo = embryon embryonic = embryonal emend = emendar emendation = emendation emerald = esmeraldin; esmeraldo emerald-green = esmeraldin emerge = emerger emergence = *emergentia emergency = emergentia, caso urgente; (in case of - ) in caso de necessitate, *in caso de emergentia; (state of - ) stato de urgentia, *stato de emergentia emergency-exit = exito de succurso, *exito de emergentia emerging = *emergente emerging-nation = *nation emergente emery-paper = papiro-smerilio emetic = emetic; emetico emigrate = emigrar emigration = emigration eminence = eminentia eminent = eminente emissary = emissario emission = emission emit = emitter emotion = emotion emotional = emotional emotionally = *emotionalmente emperor = imperator emphasis = emphase emphasize = accentuar emphatic = emphatic empire = imperio empirical = empiric empirically = *empiricamente employ = emplear employee = (fem.) empleata; (masc.) empleato employer = empleator employment = empleo employment-agency = *agentia de placiamento, bureau de placiamento employment-bureau = bureau de placiamento empower = autorisar empress = imperatrice emptiness = vacuitate empty = (vacant) vacue; (uninhabited) disoccupate; vacuar empty-handed = a manos vacue emulate = *emular emulation = *emulation emulsion = emulsion en-masse = in massa en-route = in route enable = render capace enact = decretar enamel = email; emailliar encampment = campamento enchant = incantar enchanting = incantator enchantment = incantamento encircle = incircular enclose = (a field) clausurar; (in letter) includer enclosed = incluse enclosure = (enclosed space) clausura; (in letter) incluso encore = (Fr.) *encore (once again) bis encounter = (meeting) incontro; (fight) combatto; (meet) incontrar; (fight) combatter; incontrar se encourage = incoragiar encouragement = incoragiamento encroach = intruder se encumcer = incombrar encyclical = encyclica encyclopedia = ( -paedia) encyclopedia end = fin; finir; (in the - ) al fin; (the - ) justifies the means le fin justifica le medios endanger = impericular endear = render car endeavour = effortio; effortiar se endemic = endemic ending = fin, conclusion endless = incessante endlessly = sin fin endorse = (support) appoiar; (a bill) avalisar; (a cheque) indorsar endorsement = (of bill) aval; (of cheque) indorsamento endow = dotar endowment = dotation endurance = resistentia; (beyond - ) intolerabile endurance-test = proba de resistentia endure = indurar, supportar; durar enemy = inimico; (become an - of) inimicar se con; (make an - of) inimicar energetic = energic energize = infunder energia a, stimular energy = energic; energia; (nuclear - ) energia nucleari enfold = inveloppar enforce = applicar, exiger per fortia enforceable = capace de application enforcement = application, exaction per fortia engage = (attack) attaccar; (betroth) fidantia; (hire) ingagiar; (gears) ingranar; (occupy) occupar; (reserve) reservar; (gears) ingranar se; (get -ed to) fidantiar se a engagement = (milit.) combatto; (betrothed) fidantiamento; (hiring) ingagiamento engaging = attractive engine = motor; (R.R.) locomotiva engine-driver = machinista; (jet - ) motor a *jecto engine-trouble = panna del motor engineer = (designer) ingeniero; (mechanic) mechanico; (mechanical - ) ingeniero mechanic engineering = ingenieria; (electrical - ) *electrotechnica england = anglaterra english = anglese; (the - channel) le manica englishman = anglese englishwoman = (femina) anglese engrave = gravar engraving = gravure engross = absorber engrossed = absorbite, preoccupate; (be - in) absorber se in engulf = inglutir enhance = augmentar, intensificar enigma = enigma enigmatic = enigmatic enjoy = (have use of) fruer de; (relish) gauder de enjoy-oneself = diverter se enjoyable = (pleasant) agradabile; (tasty) saporose enjoyment = (possession) fruition; (relish) gaudimento, placer enlarge = aggrandir enlargement = aggrandimento enlarger = amplificator, *aggranditor enlighten = illuminar enlightenment = illumination enlist = inrolar (se) enlistment = inrolamento enliven = reavivar enmity = inimicitate ennui = enoio enormity = enormitate enormous = enorme enough = bastante; assatis de, bastante, satis de; bastantia; basta!; (be - ) bastar enough-time = satis de tempore enquire = demandar; inquirer enquirer = inquiritor enquiry = inquesta enquiry-office = bureau de informationes enrage = inragiar enrich = inricchir enrichment = inricchimento enrol = (register) inscriber (se); (milit.) inrolar (se) enrolment = (registering) inscription; (milit.) inrolamento ensemble = ensemble ensign = insignia enslave = reducer in sclavitude, subjugar ensnare = trappar ensue = resultar, sequer ensure = assecurar entablature = *intabulatura entail = necessitar entangle = imbroliar, intricar entanglement = imbroliamento entente = cordial, entente cordial enter = entrar; inscriber enteral = (intestinal) *enteric enteric = (intestinal) *enteric enterprise = interpiisa enterprising = interprendente entertain = (amuse) diverter, intertener; (host) regalar; (consider) considerar entertainment = (hospitality) hospitalitate; (amusement) intertenimento enthral = captivar enthuse = enthusiasmar enthusiasm = enthusiasmo enthusiast = enthusiasta enthusiastic = enthusiastic entice = escar enticement = attraction, seduction entire = integre; (the - day) tote le (die) entirely = in toto entitle = titular entity = entitate entr'acte = (Fr.) interacto entourage = suite entrails = entranias entrance = entrata, ingresso; ecstasiar entrant = concurrente entreat = implorar, supplicar entreaty = supplication entree = entree entrepreneur = interprenditor entrust = cargar, incargar entry = (way in, passage) entrata; (in dictionary) articulo, entrata; (in register) inscription; (book-keeping) partita entwine = intricar enumerate = enumerar enumeration = enumeration enunciate = enunciar envelop = inveloppar envelope = inveloppe enviable = invidiabile envious = invidiose environment = ambiente, milieu envisage = contemplar envoy = emissario envy = invidia; invidiar epic = epic; epos epicentre = *epicentro epidemic = epidemic; epidemia epilepsy = epilepsia epileptic = epileptic; epileptico epilog = (-gue) epilogo episcopal = episcopal episode = episodio epitaph = epitaphio epithet = epitheto epitome = *epitome epitomize = abbreviar, *epitomar, resumer epoch = epocha epsom = ( - salts) sulfato de magnesia equable = equabile equal = equal, par; equalar; (one and one - two) un e un equala duo; (consider oneself - to ) equalar se a equal-to = *equal a, al altitude de equally = *equalmente equality = equalitate, paritate equalize = equalisar equals = *es equal a, *es equanimity = equanimitate equate = equar equation = equation equator = equator equatorial = equatorial Equatorial-Guinea = *Guinea Equatorial equestrian = equestre equidistant = equidistante equilateral = equilateral equilaterally = *equilateralmente equilibrium = equilibrio equinox = equinoctio equip = armar, equipar equipment = equipamento equitable = eque equity = equitate equivalent = equivalente equivocal = equivoc era = era eradicate = eradicar erase = rader eraser = eradicator erasing = radimento erasure = rasura erect = erecte; eriger erection = erection, construction erode = eroder erosion = erosion erotic = erotic err = errar errand = commission; (go on an - ) facer un commission erratic = erratic erroneous = erronee error = error ersatz = (Ger.) *ersatz, substituto, synthetic erst = (first) prime; (formerly) previemente, primarimente erst-while = (former) previe, primari; (formerly) previemente, primarimente eruct = (politics) *eructar erudite = culte, erudite erudition = erudition erupt = erumper eruption = eruption escalate = augmentar, intensificar; crescer, intensificar se escalation = augmentation, intensification escalator = scala mobile escapade = escappada escape = escappata; escappar escapism = regression eschew = evitar escort = escorta; escortar eskimo = eschimo esophagus = esophago esoteric = esoteric especial = special especially = *specialmente especially = super toto, specialmente espionage = spionage esplanade = esplanada espouse = sposar essay = essayo; essayar essence = essentia essential = essential; (it is - that) il importa que essentially = *essentialmente establish = (set up) establir; (as fact) constatar establishment = establimento estate = (property) proprietate; (after death) succession estate-agency = agentia immobiliari esteem = estima; estimar estimate = estimar, evalutar estimation = estimation, evalutation Estonia = *Estonia estonian = *estonian estrange = alienar, estraniar estrangement = alienation, estraniamento estuary = estuario et cetera = et cetera, *e plus altre etch = gravar, gravar al aqua forte etching = *gravatura, aqua forte eternal = eternal eternally = *eternalmente eternity = eternitate ether = ethere ethical = ethic ethically = *ethicamente ethics = ethica Ethiopia = Ethiopia ethiopian = ethiope ethnic = ethnic ethos = ethos etiquette = etiquetta etymology = etymologia eucharist = eucharista eulogy = elogio eunuch = eunucho euphemism = euphemismo euphoria = *euphoria europe = europa european = europee; europeo european-economic = community communitate economic europee euthanasia = *euthanasia evacuate = evacuar evacuation = evacuation evade = eluder, evader evaluate = evalutar esprit = ( - de corps) spirito de corpore espy = perciper evaluation = evalutation evangelical = evangelic evangelist = evangelista evangelize = evangelisar evaporate = evaporar evaporation = evaporation evasion = evasion evasive = evasive eve = (evening) vespere; (festival) vigilia even = (equal) equal; (not odd) par; (smooth) regular; (also, same) etiam, mesmo (make equal) *equalisar (break - ) finir sin esser le ganiator o le perdente (not - ) ni mesmo ( - handed) impartial ( - if) mesmo si, in despecto de, malgrado ( - tempered) equanime eveness = equalitate, regularitate evening = vespere (in the - ) le vespere evening-dress = habito de ceremonia; evenly = equalmente, regularmente event = evento eventful = memorabile, plen de evenimentos eventual = final, *eventual eventually = finalmente, *eventualmente eventuality = eventualitate eventuate = *eventuar, resultar even-yet = etiam ever = (at any time) jammais, unquam; (always) sempre; (for - ) sempre Everest = (Mount - ) Montania Everest ever-green = semperverde ever-lasting = sempiterne ever-more = per sempre eversion = *eversion evert = *everter every = omne, tote every-body = tote le mundo, totos, *omne persona every-day = (all days) omne die; (daily) quotidian every-now-and-then = de tempore in tempore every-one = tote le mundo, totos every-thing = toto every-where = ubique evict = evincer eviction = eviction evidence = evidentia; (circumstantial - ) indicios evident = evidente evil = mal evil-deed = maleficio evil-one = *le malo evil-spirit = spirito maligne evocative = evocatori evoke = evocar evolution = evolution evolve = evolver ewe = ove exacerbate = exacerbar exact = exacte; exiger exacting = exigente exactitude = *exactitudine exaggerate = exaggerar exaggeration = exaggeration exalt = exaltar exalted = elevate examination = examine examine = (investigate, test) examinar; (check) controlar examiner = (tester) examinator; (checker) controlator example = exemplo; (make an - of) facer un exemplo de; (set an - ) dar un exemplo (for - ) per exemplo; exasperate = exasperar exasperation = exasperation excavate = excavar excavation = excavation excavator = excavator exceed = exceder exceedingly = multo excel = exceller excellence = excellentia excellency = excellentia; (your - ) vostre dies excellent = excellente except = a minus que; excepte, preter; (all - him) totos minus ille excepting = excepte, preter exception = exception; (with the - of) excepte exceptional = exceptional exceptionally = *exceptionalmente excerpt = extracto excess = excesso excess-fare = supplemento; (carry to - ) ultrar excess-fat = grassia de excesso excessive = excessive exchange = (swap) excambio; (finance) cambio; excambiar; (bill - ) littera de cambio; (rate of - ) curso de cambio; (stock - ) bursa; (telephone - ) central telephonic exchequer = fisco, tresoreria excise = imposto de consumo; excisar excitabile = excitabile excite = excitar excited = agitate; (easily - ) inflammabile; (grow - ) exaltar se excitement = agitation, excitamento exciting = excitative exclaim = exclamar exclamation = exclamation exclamation mark = puncto de exclamation exclude = excluder excluding = al exclusion de exclusion = exclusion exclusive = exclusive excommunicate = excommunicar excommunication = excommunication excrement = excremento excrete = excretar excretion = excretion excruciating = cruciante exculpate = disculpar excursion = excursion excuse = excusa; excusar excuse me! = pardono! execute = executar execution = execution executioner = carnefice executive = executive; dirigente executor = executor exemplary = exemplar, *exemplari exemplify = exemplificar exempt = exempte; exemptar exemption = exemption exercise = exercitio; exercitar (se) exercise-patience = armar se de patientia exercise-book = quaderno exert = emplear exert-influence-on = influentiar exert-oneself = to effortiar se a exertion = effortio exhale = exhalar exhaust = escappamento; exhaurir exhaust-pipe = tubo de escappamento exhausted = (used up) exhauste; (tired) fatigate exhaustion = (using up) exhaustion; exhibit = (objecto de) exhibition; exhibir exhibition = exhibition, exposition exhibitionist = exhibitionista exhibitor = exhibitor exhilarating = exhilarante exhort = exhortar exhume = exhumar ex-husband = ex-marito exile = (state) exilio; (person) exiliato; exiliar exist = esser, esser super terra, exister; (continue to - ) subsister existence = esser, existentia; come into - nascer existent = existente exit = (way out) exito; (theater) sortita; sortir, facer le sortita exodus = exodo; (biblical) (book of - ) libro del exodo ex-officio = de officio exonerate = exonerar exorbitant = exorbitante exorcism = exorcismo exorcist = exorcista exorcize = exorcisar exotic = exotic expand = expander (se) expanse = extension, largo expansion = expansion expatriate = expatriato; expatriar expatriation = expatriation expect = expectar expectant = expectante, gravide expectation = expectation expedient = expediente expedition = expedition expel = expeller expend = dispender, expender expenditure = dispensa, expensa expense = expensa; great - dispendio expensive = car, costose experience = experientia; haber experientia de experienced = experimentate experiment = experimento; experimentar experimental = experimental experimentally = *experimentalmente expert = experte; experto expertise = competentia, habilitate expiate = expiar expiation = expiation expire = (exhale, die) expirar; (lapse) perimer expired = perempte, perimite expiry = expiration, termination explain = explicar explanation = explication expletive = expletive; blasphemia explicit = explicite explode = (blow up) facer exploder, (a theory) discreditar; exploder exploit = gesta; exploitar exploitation = exploitation exploiter = exploitator exploration = exploration explore = explorar explorer = explorator explosion = explosion explosive = explosive; explosivo exponent = (interpreter) interprete; (maths) exponente export = exportation; exportar exportation = exportation exporter = exportator expose = (display) exponer; (unmask) dismascar exposure = exposition expound = exponer ex-president = ex-presidente express = expresse; (R.R.) expresso, rapido; exprimer expression = expression expressive = expressive expressly = expressemente expressway = autostrata expropriate = expropriar expulsion = expulsion expurgate = expurgar exquisite = exquisite extant = ancora existante extempore = extemporanee, improvisate; ex tempore; (speak - ) improvisar un discurso extemporaneously = extemporeneemente, improvisatemente extemporize = improvisar; (parlar) extemporaneemente extend = extender (se) extension = extension extensive = extensive extent = extension extenuating = attenuante exterior = exterior exterminate = exterminar extermination = extermination external = externe externally = *externemente extinct = extincte extinction = extinction extinguish = extinguer extinguisher = extinctor extol = exaltar extort = extorquer extortion = extortion extortionate = exorbitante extra = supernumerari; extra; (person) supernumerario; (theater) *comparsa; (thing) supplemento; (two - chairs) ancora duo sedes extras = dispensas supplementari extract = extracto; extraher extraction = extraction extradite = extrader extradition = extradition extramural = extramural extraneous = extranee extraordinary = extraordinari extravagance = (oddness) extravagantia; (wastefulness) prodigalitate extravagant = (odd) extravagante; (wasteful) prodige extreme = extreme; extremo, ultrantia; (carry to -s) ultrar extremist = extremista extremity = extremitate extricate = disembarassar extrinsic = extrinsec extrovert = extrovertite; extrovertito extrude = *extruder extruded = *extrudite extruding = *extrudente extrusion = *extrusion extrusive = *extrusive exuberance = exuberantia exuberant = exuberante exude = exsudar exuded = exsudate exult = exultar ex-wife = ex-marita eye = ocular; oculo; ocular, observar; (keep an - on) vigilar super; (open someone's -s to) disabusar un persona super; (see - to - with) vider le cosas del mesme oculo que; (turn a blind - to) esser acec super eye-ball = globo del oculo eye-bath = bassinetto ocular eye-brow = supercilio eye-catching = que salta al oculo eye-lash = cilio eye-lid = palpebra eye-opener = revelation eye-shade = visiera eye-sight = viso, vista eye-sore = vista fede eye-strain = fatiga del oculos eye-tooth = dente canin eye-witness = teste ocular